Queneua Vetec
Background Information Born to the church leader and her bastard husband she was raised devoutly religious but at the same time taught to have an open mind about the world around her. She was bred to be a Missionary of their church being that her eldest sister was to take over the role as church leader. At the age of four, she took a passafist's oath to do no harm to others that she can possibly learn the way of the church this oath also including that she was not to consume the flesh or offspring of bird do to them being a symbol of the faith. She was trained by her older siblings as well as her the church elders for the region that was chosen for her to one day spread their word over. This included how to survive and how to speak the language of the people. At the age of ten, she took a celibacy oath that in her church is not to be broken until she returns from her mission. If she returns home and it is revealed that her Hyman has been broken (even if raped) her life is forfeit to her arranged husband. A man chosen for her at her birth the man at the moment is in his late forties serving as a church Chamberlin a harsh man that explained to her if she ever returned to them unpure and unfit to be his wife then her fate would be death. The age of five she was taught how to shoot an arrow, bows and arrows considered to be another symbol of the religion due to the feathers used and considered to be the closest to touching the gods that one can get. Do to this precision shooting is often used in rituals. She was sent out at the age of sixteen with nothing more than meager supplies and mount, a dappled mare that she had come to call Norsimar. She, only a month into her journey, quickly found that living in the actual world made keeping to her oaths extremely difficult. Bandits, as well as barbarians of the wilds, caused her to break her pacifist oath to keep her celibacy as well as her life safe after having been captured. She killed one man with her knife after cutting her ropes free, she asked the man before stabbing him through the neck, "would you consider hearing the word of Astrapia," when the man laughed in her face was when she killed him. She considers these men unable to accept the word so consider's her oath unbroken thus after this inciden means will not kill anyone without confirmation (or what she considers to be confirmation) that a person will not accept her gods at all before she will attack. At the moment she has been in the village now for only a couple of months now leaving on the outskirts of it in an abandoned building left by the last Missionary that had been in the area. Personality & Behavior She is the type of person to go out of her way to be kind to others and to help. She can be considered nieve but it is normally an act so that she can appear to be more approachable and less likely to be one to be considered as a possible mating prospect (though her celibacy does mean that she is inexperienced and somewhat nieve in some things). She isn't one to voice her own opinions but she will find a way to get other's to see her side when she does do to her manipulation abilities. Appearance She has lightly tanned skinned with round green eyes and a small nose and plump lips with a square jaw. She normally will be seen in a white gown with adjustable drawstring sleeves that make shooting easier and a green cincher adorned with red threading. If she needs warmer clothing she tends to wear a faded red dress made of a thick wool with a tight corset vest. She will nearly always wear a leather cuff around her throat with a brass embellished disk carved with the symbol of two birds circling each other with a two crude bows facing each one and a small dot at the center. Skills ARCHERY: Do to her weapon of choice being a short bow she cannot get as much power or distance than a longbow but because it doesn't require as much strength to draw she can fire more arrows in a more rapid succession. MEDICAL: Her medical training is limited to treating fevers mending minor breaks and bandaging bleeding wounds to keep them from becoming infected. CLOTHING CRAFTING: Clothing she makes is normally fairly simple in shape and are normally out of animal skins though when given proper material such as fabric needle and thread she does know how to do needlepoint though lacks the creativity to design anything decent. BIRD CALLS: do to her religion her older siblings taught her natural calls to lure in birds so that she can gather feathers from them without harming them. Character Relationships Additional Information She has a fear of rats and large spiders. Much like those in her religion she has a need to be clean at all times and will often stop to wash herself when given the opportunity even if it means exposing herself to the eliments. Religion ASTRAPIA Named after a the colorful bird the king shot that revealed it's self to be a great spirit. The legend states that the Lord High King of what is now Avia once set out on a hunting excursion when he was separated from the rest of the party and no longer could hear the hounds he happened upon the larges Astrapia bird he had ever seen. The bird was said to stand as tall as a man with brighter feathers then one had ever seen. The king instantly knew that he had to have this bird stuffed and mounted in his trophy room back in the palace. After letting his arrow fly true he was delighted in finding that it had struck the great bird in its breast and pierced its heart. However, going to claim his prize there was no longer a bird but a woman bleeding from her breast with the arrow through it and the wings of the bird that he had aimed to kill. Though wounded the woman pulled the arrow from her tit as though it were nothing and revealed herself to be a messenger to the god. She then went on to explain and outline the details of how the world of the afterlife was to work. As well as explained that he must do eight years of pentence for firing on her. Those of the living can only be delivered to the one true maker if they live a life that adheres to the oaths that they make to the maker that females remain pure until they wed and after being wed they must bear as many children as they are able to increase the number of the faithful. All able body person's of the age of sixteen must pay penance and do work for the church, this meaning that they must either enter into the priesthood or spread the word of the religion through eight years of missionary work. If one follows the rules and lives a life of kindness and virtue they could spend their afterlife with the Maker of all. The messenger spirit also revealed that the killing of birds was a sin do to them being the carriers of the dead. If one was to kill a bird it was keeping the spirit it carried with it from reaching the other side and the spirit that was kept with it was forever trapt in our realm instead of being taken to be with the maker or to forever be trapped at the bottom of the ocean. After the King returned home from his eight-year mission the Spirit returned once more to help him establish the proper church and find those that should work in what position. Role-Play Library Spars/battles * Casual * Storyline * Missions * Training * Approved By: Denzel Category:Characters Category:Females